1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to securement devices; and, more particularly, to anchoring systems for anchoring or securing medical articles to the body of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the treatment of patients to introduce fluids and medications directly into the bloodstream. Many devices are known for quickly and easily securing a catheter, tube, etc. to the skin of a patient without suturing.
Various devices have been suggested in the past which require carefully machining of parts of said medical articles to form apertured ears or tabs to anchor the securement strands to a catheter or the like. Certain securement devices require specially manufactured strands or posts with protuberances. Other securement devices are specifically adapted to a particular type of catheter or the like thus not easily accommodating catheters of different configurations.
These devices do not put tension on the strands holding the catheter in place.
There is a need for a securement device for percutaneous sheath introducers and other medical devices which uses flexible strands for securement means thus allowing versatility and flexibility and does not require careful and expensive machining of the medical articles to be secured. Such a device should easily accommodate catheters of varying configurations.